


A Forcibly Violent Intrusion to an Honestly, Previously Violent Life

by Due_Michaud



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, dunno how much thats gonna show up but trust me its a thing, i dont actually know whats happening, matt meets the avengers, more accurately, natasha is a murder suspect, the avengers decide to meet matt, trans Matt, whether she did it is honestly probably inconsequential
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Due_Michaud/pseuds/Due_Michaud
Summary: "I heard you took some hits while dismantling the leftover Russians last night," She opens with.Matt gulps.





	A Forcibly Violent Intrusion to an Honestly, Previously Violent Life

**Author's Note:**

> this is first draft random idea stuff please take it
> 
> also i dont know how good ill be about updating this but i will try

     Blood slides down his chin; he coughs sticky and wet. The Devil stumbles on the docks, a trail of bodies in the process of being left behind. He draws himself up and refocuses. Two beatings remain, and he knows this will hurt, in the same way he knows the bruises imprinted on his sides: vaguely, and not particularly caring. He has a job to do.

* * *

 

     Matt blinks. Never enough time to sleep, he thinks. There’s a case today. He shuffles around the apartment, rubbing at scars and marks. Brushing his fingers down the braille labels, Matt decides on a plain suit. He isn’t meeting a client today. Well. He won’t be, unless Foggy finds a new client in the time it takes for Matt to shower and make his way to the office. He huffs a quiet laugh. Probably not.

     Matt, of course, underestimates Foggy’s capabilities. He trudges towards the building, tuning into the conversation inside. Foggy is speaking over the phone with a new client? Not Karen. The timbre is wrong. Definitely a lady, something tired in her speaking.

     “What precinct are you at?” Foggy says. Ah. A new client, calling for representation. This is. New. Matt tries to shrug away his suspicions. Just because the only client they had gotten by phone before was Karen, called in by Brett, doesn’t mean there isn’t a first time for everything. He steps to the side of the pavement to pay closer attention. Foggy wraps up the call, repeating “the fifteenth? We will be there in about twenty minutes. As soon as I contact my partner, I will be on my way. Don’t worry Ms. Romanova, I am sure you will get the proper representation.” The phone clicks. “Maybe not with us though,” Foggy mutters, “murder suspects seem to fall into our laps guilty or not. You hear me, Matt? Meet me at the fifteenth.” Matt pauses to send a text affirming the plan, and turns to cross. Looks like he should have worn the nice suit.

     Joining up with Foggy at the doors, Nelson & Murdock stride into the police station. Brett stands at the desk, unamused. Foggy opens his mouth, and Brett holds up a hand.  
“I don’t want to hear it, Nelson. I don’t care why an Avenger knows the name of your firm. I don’t think I want to know. She’s in Room Three.”

     "Whoa, Brett, wait a second. Our client, who called for us specifically, and is a murder victim, she/s an Avenger. You’re joking, right?” Foggy laughs. Matt cringes. She smells like gunpowder and lavender. He would believe that strange combination would belong to one of the costumed tower terrors. But, there’s only one female Avenger, and she wouldn’t get caught for a measly murder. She should also have access to Stark Legal. Why does she want to contact us? Much less like this? Matt very carefully doesn’t consider his night shift. No. There’s no reason for this.

     “Are you sure she’s not lying?” Matt says. He hopes the police took the time to figure this out.

     “And avoid leaving it to your capable, defense attorney hands?” Brett smirked. ”No, we took her identification. It all looks legit, but she still claims to be someone other than what it says. We have her recorded as her papers say. Natalie Romanova. Go deal with your client.” He waves them off. Matt turns to Foggy, stone faced. They are going to find out the truth. No matter how scared of what this encounter might mean for Matt. He’s not even that worried. She’s probably not actually the Black Widow, right? He hopes.


End file.
